1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for fabricating a micro-lens array on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the optical industry, micro-lens arrays are utilized to increase viewing angle and contrast ratio by adjusting light transmission according to a light incident direction onto the micro-lens arrays. One conventional approach for fabricating micro-lens arrays usually includes the following steps:                1. Depositing ultraviolet curable lens material on a substrate.        2. Applying a press-molding mold on the molding material to form a plurality of micro-lens structures.        3. Exposing the mold to UV light to solidify the micro-lens structures.        
However, one problem with this method is that it often results in excess molding material being discarded especially at the edges of the molded optical structure.